Getting Over the Past
by IaMsOo
Summary: Spencer is a social worker who doesn't believe in love, and Ashley a damaged girl with no hopes. Will they take this new chance that destiny gives them to be together and get over their past? Or is the past too much to deal with? Spashley.
1. Chapter 1

//Thanks coachkimm for the corrections.

Chapter One

Special Patient

Spencer Carlin was a blonde twenty-five year old woman who had already stopped believing on love a long time ago. She had always been known as a dreamer wherever she went. She was the one that passes high school writing poems and fairytales, and doing her homework. She wasn't the kind of girl who goes partying, or who has a lot of dates. She was the shy one, the one with a secret crush for that someone special, the one that wants to be asked to go to the prom, but doesn't do anything about it. The one who sits at the losers table for lunch.

After Spencer finished high school, she decided to study a career in psychology. While she was at the university, she fell in love with the one she thought would be her prince. The man was very romantic, a true gentleman with a nice family, dreams and expectations and a good job. They got married a year later, in a little church with their families and friends, just a few people that really care about them. But sadly, after a couple of months, she discovered that the guy was cheating on her.

Spencer wasn't a person anymore; she had become a lot of pieces. She left her career and traveled around, trying to find some sense in her life, something that told her that life was worth it to keep living.

After a while, she discovered that the only way she was able to fill that emptiness she felt was by helping other people. She liked to think that even if she wasn't going to leave a mark on the world, she may help someone who would.

That's how she ended up being a social worker.

Anyways, she never recovered from her heart-breaking marriage, and she stopped looking for the love of her life. She lost all of her hope, and stopped dreaming that there may be a prince somewhere out there for her.

Instead, she worked very hard on helping people the best way she could, and she kept writing stories in her free time, with the difference that all of them were very dark, and without happy endings.

The day that would change her life started like any other day. Spencer woke up at 7:30 when her alarm sounded. She stayed in bed five more minutes before finally making her way to the shower. When she got out of it, she walked to the kitchen before dressing, to start the coffee.

Back in her room, she took the first jeans she found, and a blue shirt. Then, with her coffee on hand, she opened the door to face the day. After driving her car to the hospital where she worked, she parked on her spot and went in.

The way it worked was pretty simple. Doctors that found anything unusual on their cases, like bruises that weren't produce from falling or children that don't have anyone to take care of them, paged social workers to look at the situations.

Social workers could do different things, which went from asking help from psychology department to sending kids to foster homes, or to link people with programs that meet their needs.

Spencer liked the idea of helping, but without getting involved with the patients, something that happened for sure in a psychology career. She preferred things that way, because getting involved usually was synonym of seeing the patients fail on their efforts for being better, over and over again. And that was a bit disappointing and sad, even for someone who was already in pieces.

Her pager was beeping: "Room 12, second floor". Time to work. Spencer took the elevator to go where she was required. She grabbed the history of the patient, which was on the entrance of the room.

"Full Name: Davies, Ashley.

Age: 23

Type of Blood: O neg.

Marital status: Single

Emergency numbers: - "

Lower, there was a brief description of the actual problem made for a resident who hadn't time to write the whole thing.

"Overdose of cocaine, pregnancy almost lost."

Spencer entered the room. On the couch there was a young woman, brunette, very pale, asleep and looking weak.

When she looked at what seemed to be a destroyed teenager, a person who had been through a lot, Spencer didn't know that her life was about to change.

//I'm sorry if medical information is a disaster; I really don't know much about it and is worse if I have to write it in English :)

//Review!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Green Eyes

**//Thanks coachkimm for the corrections, and everybody for the reviews and the alerts, they were cool!**

Chapter Two

Green Eyes

Like there wasn't any other patients for her to attend to, Spencer took some histories that needed to be updated, and worked on them sitting in Davies room, on a little table next to her bed.

While updating the histories, Spencer took some time to look at the brunette in more detail. She was so pale and skinny that it would have been easy to confuse her with a ghost.

When Spencer finished with the papers, she looked for some coffee and sat there again, trying to imagine what things Davies went through.

In the middle of Spencer's deep thoughts, the brunette opened her eyes. They were amazingly green.

"What…? Where am I?" – Ashley asked. - "What happened?"

"Hi." – Spencer answered standing and walking closer to the bed. – "You where found passed out because of a cocaine overdose. Now you are in the hospital."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry" – Spencer smiled. – "I'm Spencer Carlin, social worker"

Spencer took her pager and beeped a doctor to talk to Ashley and explain all the medical details.

The doctor on call was Spencer's mother, Paula Carlin, who after greeting her daughter, started talking to Ashley.

"Ok, I'm Dr. Carlin; I'll be your doctor today. Let's see… you've been admitted for an overdose of cocaine that made you pass out and apparently fall down some stairs. You have no severe damages, but you could have had a miscarriage, so you have to be more careful."

Ashley, who didn't seem to be paying any attention, suddenly looked at Dr. Carlin at the last sentence of her explanation. Her mouth was a bit opened. Spencer could have sworn that her eyes where greener.

"Miscarriage?" – she asked.

"Yes…" – realizing what the situation was, Paula tried to fix it. – "I'm guessing that you didn't know you are pregnant?"

Ashley looked away again. – "I… no, I didn't."

"Ok then… do you have any questions about it?"

The brunette didn't answer.

"Miss? Do you have any questions about the pregnancy?" – Paula insisted.

"I'll take care of this, you have already done your job in here" – Spencer interrupted.

"Well, in that case, I will leave you with my daugh… with the social worker, so you can discuss your options." – Spencer's mother left the room without waiting for an answer.

Spencer had been paying attention to the whole conversation between her mother and the patient, and she was guessing that Davies was one of those cases in which social workers have to take away the babies before is too late. She was probably a hopeless case.

"I'm here to talk to you about what you can do to be better." – even if Davies was a waste of time, Spencer would do her best, as she always did. – "you've been into a lot of troubles lately, judging by your history… you've been in the hospital often. First thing I would recommend is for you to visit a psychologist."

No answer.

"I know this is hard, but you have to face it in order to make a progress."

"What is hard? You don't know me. Do you even know what you are talking about?"

"I… - Spencer was caught off guard. – "life….. life is hard, but people have to face it every day."

"Whatever" – Ashley had turned and looked into Spencer's eyes while saying that word really slow. Then she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, ending the conversation.

Spencer knew that letting the girl rest was probably the best idea. When she walked out of the hospital that day, she couldn't help to replay the last scene over and over again.

Those beautiful deep green eyes. Why would someone with those eyes think "whatever" of life?

Something in those eyes, something in Spencer's soul was telling her to make an effort with the brunette.

**//Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 I didn't ask for anything

**//Thanks coachkimm for the corrections and everybody for the reviews! **

**//I know Ashley's eyes aren't green, but they are on this fic… just because :) And I'm not offended by the comment, as I hope you are not offended by this change of the original story.**

Chapter Three

I didn't ask for anything.

Next day, while Spencer was on her daily process to start the morning, she thought about the day that she had in front of her. More paper work, more beating husbands, more lonely children to deal with.

As Spencer closed her eyes to take a sip of her coffee and breathe its smell, she saw in her head some green eyes. The brunette. The Davies case.

Spencer stopped having coffee and through it to the sink. She looked for her keys, and rushed to the hospital. There was something telling her to do so.

"Hello Miss Davies" – Spencer greeted, very professionally.

No answer.

"How are you doing today?"

Still nothing. The brunette was looking away, just like the previous day.

"Ok, look; I have to do something about you, because right now you qualify as dangerous to yourself and to your child"

"Why." – It didn't even sound like a question. It was like Ashley wasn't really interested on anything.

"Because you consumed enough drugs to cause an overdose and fell down some stairs. You could have hurt yourself or your child."

"I didn't mean to"

"Then, what did you mean?"

"Why? you want to do something about me? Why don't you just sign the papers and leave me alone?"

Spencer thought for a moment before answering. She could have told Ashley that there was something about her that moved the social worker to try to help her. But she wasn't supposed to get involved, so she just answered: - "because it's my job"

"Ok, then" – Ashley looked angrily at Spencer – "what do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"First of all, get a psychologist"

"I won't. I'm not freaking crazy"

"It has nothing to do with being crazy"

"And then what is it about?"

"It's about talking of feelings and things that happen."

"I'm so not into talking"

"Well, talking is good for people"

"Sure… and happy endings are possible, and you can find gold at the end of the rainbow."

"I don't know about that, but if you want me to sign your papers, you have to go with a psychologist."

"I said, I won't."

"Then you won't get my signature"

"And so what?"

"You will have someone following you to check on you, and if you don't behave, they will take your child away."

"I'm not planning on having it, anyway"

"You mean your baby?"

"Yes, the baby. I don't want it"

Spencer took a deep breath. She hadn't considered that possibility for the girl with the green eyes. That was stupid of her, because in these cases it was something usual, and the social worker should have thought about it sooner.

"Ok. But you have to go to a psychologist first to discuss your options"

"You stop it already!" – Ashley screamed – "I told you I won't go!"

"It's for your own sake…"

"My…? You know what?? Fuck you!!"

"Look, I just want to help you, and you are making it very…"

"I didn't ask for anything!" – Ashley interrupted.

"Good, could you stop screaming?"

"I didn't ask for anything! I didn't want any of this!! Good!!!" – The yelling was getting louder with each word. – "I never wanted to be born myself in the first place, but no one asked me!!! So why the hell would I give birth to a baby?? So he can blame me for his crappy life when he is able to speak???

Spencer had approached and held Ashley's hands in hers. Ashley turned her head to look away from the windows of the hospital room. She had closed her eyes and was breathing slowly, like trying to recover control of herself.

"Live me alone" – Said Ashley – "Go away… please" – She whispered. But even when she said that, she didn't make any effort to let go of Spencer's hands.

"I don't think you really want me to go"

"You don't know anything about me. Please, go away." – Ashley said, with a thread of conviction in her voice, her eyes still closed.

"Ok… I'll go now. But I'll check on you later"

"Whatever"

Spencer let go of Ashley's hands to leave the room. She closed the door after her. Ashley didn't move, nor open her eyes.

**//Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 To Get Better

**//Special thanks to coachkimm for the corrections! **

**//I'm so happy you all like it!!! I love all reviews, thanks!**

Chapter Four

To Get Better

Later, that same day…

Spencer opened the door of Ashley's hospital room.

"Hi…I'm back" – Said the blonde.

"Great…" – Ashley rolled her eyes, and spoke sarcastically.

"So… are you feeling better?" – Tried Spencer.

"Are you really asking that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cause… lets see… you are still around…I'm carrying a baby… I'm stuck in hospital… do I need to continue?"

"No, I get the point" – Spencer showed something that may have been a smile. –"I can fix two of those things."

Ashley looked at the blonde, waiting for her to continue.

"I can stop being around, and I can get you out of hospital."

"Let me guess…" – Said Ashley. – "It includes me and a psychologist."

"It does" – Now Spencer was fully smiling.

Ashley rolled her eyes for the second time that day.

"Look Blondie, the only way I'm doing that is if I find a reason why to"

"To get better"

"That's not possible, there isn't anything better around." – Ashley argued. – "What else do you have?"

"For you future child."

"I won't be having it" – the brunette answered.

"Wait… I know… I can show you!!"

"Show me what?"

"Show you why you need to get better, ok?"

Ashley looked out of the window. – "Does that include going out of hospital?"

"Yeah, it does" – Spencer knew she was winning.

"Ok, then I guess I'm in."

Ashley had to get dressed, but she was still very weak, so Spencer offered to help.

"I don't need any help" – stated Ashley.

Spencer waited outside the room. Ashley came out wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her clothes looked very old and messy, but she looked cute in them. The holes on the jeans seemed to be made on propose, to look cool, and not because she hadn't got the money to buy another pair.

They went out of hospital and walked together. Spencer tried to think of something that made life worth living to show Ashley, but as we know, Spencer had never recovered from her marriage, and she didn't find it easy to see the beauty of things. But then again, she just knew she had to try for the brunette.

Spencer guided Ashley to a park. They walked in silence until the blonde took seat on a bench and invited Ashley to do the same.

Spencer looked at her watch. It was about to happened, she could tell because she was used to seeing it on her lunch break, and because of all the parents standing on the sidewalk.

A bell rang on the opposite block. Spencer pointed at two big doors opening. Ashley looked.

A crowd of children ran out of the kindergarten class, some of them trying to reach their parents, others playing with each other.

The girls stared at them for a while, Spencer smiling, Ashley lost deep in thoughts.

"They are so cute" – said Spencer – "They have nothing to worry about"

"This is the reason to get better?"

"It can be. One of the many"

"It's not enough"

"Why?"

"Look" – Ashley pointed at another bench on the park, where an old man was sleeping, with alcohol bottles all around him. – "an alcoholic homeless"

Then Ashley pointed at a man on a Lamborghini; the man was wearing a black suit, talking, almost screaming trough a very expensive cell phone. – "That one is a drug dealer. I know him." – Ashley continued. Now she was pointing at a little boy, who was still sitting at the kinder garden's stairs, while all of the rest had gone home with their parents. – "The one supposed to love him and take care of him, forgot about it."

Spencer was wordless. Ashley was capable of seeing bad things everywhere, a lot more than the social worker with the broken heart. Convincing her wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Can we go now?" – The brunette asked.

Spencer stood up and started walking to the hospital again. After a few steps, Ashley shook by her side and fainted. Spencer caught her before hitting the floor. The brunette was very pale, and she looked dizzy.

"My good!" – Spencer exclaimed – "have you even ate something today?"

"No, I haven't. I'm just fine" – Ashley said. She tried to stand up but she fell again… in Spencer's arms. The blonde held her protectively, and helped her to sit on the floor. Then she walked off, and disappeared around a corner. When she came back, she had a cotton candy in her hands. She gave it to Ashley.

"Sorry, they only had pink… I figure you prefer black, but well…"

Ashley didn't laugh at the joke. She slowly took a piece of candy and ate it.

"I thought for a sec that you were leaving" – she said, with no emotion in her voice.

"I just went to buy the candy" – Spencer looked at Ashley's eyes. – "I'm not leaving."

"Ok" – There was a short silence. – "You know?... I haven't ate this since I was a little girl"

Spencer smiled – "Did you like pink back then?" – She said, joking.

"I don't think so" – Ashley answered, smiling back a bit.

After leaving Ashley in the hospital again, Spencer made some calls. She had just decided to take the exams she needed to become a psychologist. She was going to be that girl's psychologist.

**//Review! :)**


End file.
